Draco's Angels
by little-muffin-boo
Summary: When Hermione has no one but her daughter to love her, what will she do when her daughter has a life-threatening disease? All thoughts of bringing her to her father are gone as Hermione constantly tends to her daughter. When a certain someone walks into her life a few years later, is there more hope than before? Rated M for language and maybe other things in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

(HPOV)

I smiled, looking down at the small human in my arms. A baby girl, my baby girl, Leslie Melinda Granger. She smiled and looked at me with her big grey eyes, the same as her father's. Her first seizure was when she was two weeks old. I immediately took her to the hospital and they gave her medication. I was given a box with bottles full of the medication and about 10 syringes. They gave me instructions on how to insert the medication and where. I was to write down when each seizure occurred and report them at every appointment.

The second seizure was a week after. I immediately injected the medicine, only to find it wasn't working. I rushed her to the hospital again, and they seemed worried when the seizure was not responding to their treatment either. The seizure ended after 17 minutes, including the time it took to get to the hospital. The length of the seizures disturbed the doctors. They did a few tests, and they then gave me instructions to check her temperature three times every day. If it was high I was to take her to the hospital so they could administer medicines before or right after a seizure starts. I did not question this. I was also given a bottle of medicine to give to her every morning. Now I was standing in the Hospital, six weeks later, with the doctors explaining the test results to me.

"Now, we found that Leslie has a positive result in the test for SCN1A gene mutations. This means that your daughter has something called Dravet Syndrome. Your daughter is expected to have many seizures that should stop by age 6. If this does not happen, she most likely has a different disorder. Here is a list of things you can expect." The doctor handed me a piece of paper that read this:

_Dravet Syndrome_

_Leslie __can be expected to have many of these symptoms in the first several years of her life. _

_Febrile seizures*_

_Intractable seizures*_

_Status epilepticus*_

_Tonic clonic seizures*_

_Myoclonic seizures*_

_Seizures become afebrile*_

_Poor response to treatment_

_Moderate to severe developmental delay_

_We hope to be as much help as we can in the health and safety of your child. _

_*Febrile Seizures are seizures that are accompanied with a fever._

_*Intractable seizures are seizures that are hard to control._

_*Status Epilepticus is when the brain is in a constant seizure, this can be life-threatening and if a seizure lasts longer than 5 minutes call an ambulance as soon as possible._

_*Tonic clonic seizures are seizures where the body first goes into a paralyzed state, then begins to jerk._

_*Myoclonic seizures are like tonic clonic seizure but only one side of the body will jerk._

_*Afebrile seizures are seizures without a fever. _

"Okay," I slowly nodded my head. I asked some questions and they gave me answers so I was fully prepared to have a child with a form of epilepsy. I had no idea how I would deal with this. My thoughts of finding her father when she was older were completely wiped from my mind. That didn't matter anymore. I cradled her in my arms and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Alrighty. This is kinda sped up cuz I suck at putting filler text in for stories. I promise that I have a plan for this and this is supposed to be like this. Due to the fact that there were children present during this, there is nothing M rated for now. My fingers were itching to type a good ol' fuck you in there but some thing just cant happen at certain points. So enjoy. _**

_Three years later_

Our little apartment rested above the book store I owned in Diagon Alley. The store didn't get that much business, but enough to put food on the table for Crookshanks, Leslie, and I. When we got back, I set her in her bean bag chair and went to get her favorite book. I walked over to her and saw she was seizing. I carefully cradled her and whispered to her as she sat on my lap. This one was especially long, almost 20 minutes. As I cradled her, the tears started cascading down from my eyes and down onto my chest. When she finally stopped, I hugged her tightly and dried my tears.

After reading the book to her, I heard the chime of the door as it opened. I carefully picked her up and placed her on my hip. I hoped that while whoever came was here, she didn't have a seizure. She had been having two every hour now. Her body was so fragile that any of them could be fatal. I walked into the main room and gasped at who I saw.

"Is this the lovely daughter of yours I've been hearing of?" he inquired. I noticed that he also had a child on his hip, though his son looked to be younger than Leslie. He patted his son's head and set him down, and he crawled to me. "That's Scorpius, he's two. Say hi Scorp," he encouraged.

"Hello," he said to me. "Hello Leslie." He said to Leslie, tapping her leg.

"Hello, sweetie, Leslie says hello too," I said looking at my daughter.

"Can't she talk?" Draco asked, "She's three now, right?" he patted Scorpius' head and pushed him off to the children's books.

"No," I whispered, "If you've heard about her, you should know. She has seizures and her mental development is gone." I took in a shaky breath, willing the tears to not spill over and I patted her head. "You should get going before she has another one. I would prefer if no one is subjected to-" it was too late. Her body became rigid in my arms and I quickly sat down in one of the chairs. "Go," I said, while cradling my daughter as she started shaking. There were tears coming from her eyes and mine. "It's all going to be okay, Les. You'll be fine." I whispered to her and kissed her cheeks, repeating these actions until she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"What was that?" I heard his voice say. "That was, wow, I could never deal with that."

I set Leslie down on the chair and stood up. "I thought I told you to go." I snapped. Nobody but the doctors and I had seen her seizures.

"How often down that happen?" he grabbed my hands, gripping them. "What can you do?"

"Approximately every half hour," I said. "And there's nothing I can do. Want to see the collection of medicines we've tried that don't work? Want to lie in bed all night listening to her scream before and cry after? It never ends, Draco, all I can do is hope she grows out of it if she lives. That's all I can do. Her body and mind are so fragile that any seizure could kill her. All I can do is make her as comfortable as possible before she dies. At the beginning, I hoped that there was something, but there really is nothing. She might as well have never been born." I didn't realize the tears were rushing down my cheeks for the second time today.

"I can help; I have money that can go into more research. I can help but new and improved medicines. I can—"

He trailed off when he saw me shaking my head. "None of that will be quick enough. The shortest that could take is maybe a year. Leslie could die tonight, or tomorrow, or the next day, or any day! All I know is that I am prepared and every night before she goes to bed I say 'goodbye' instead of 'goodnight'. I always tell her I love her and as long as she knows that, I'm fine." I sighed, "If you want to help, you can acknowledge who you really are. I know that you know it, and I know it too. Look at her, her hair, her eyes, her features, and tell me she's not related to you." I picked her up and held her so he could clearly see her face.

"I know that this seems like my fault. Maybe it is, I'm sorry." He looked straight at me, tears filling up his eyes. "I found you on purpose; I knew that she had something going on. It killed me to think I had a daughter that had to go through so many hardships before she's even a year old. Not to mention for the rest of her life. Scorpius was given to me by his mother, I was a player and he was an accident. I don't care though, it doesn't faze me. I have always loved Leslie the same way would love her if I was actually there through her whole life." The tears spilled out of his eyes as he saw, and heard, her scream.

"I have to go," I mumbled "You have to go. It's time for her medicine, and then her bed time." I tightly held my seizing daughter as I went to close the doors of the shop. "So you'd best get going because I'm sure Scorpius needs to get to bed too." I kissed Leslies forehead and headed to the medicine cabinet.

"I'm not leaving," He stated. "I won't leave her, she needs me. She needs a stable home life, and I have a job. I could support you for a while. If you have a guest room, Scorp and I could stay there?"

"As if," I ran my fingers through Leslie's hair as her seizure ended. "I barely had enough money to get a room for Leslie. We have couches, down here. That's pretty much it."

"That's fine," he mumbled. "I'll go back in the morning to get my stuff, and then Scorp and I will be all set. See you in the morning." He grabbed Scorpius and began to get settled on a couch. I slowly walked up the stairs and places Leslie in her padded crib.

"Goodbye my sweet angel," I whispered, "No one has ever loved you as much as I do." I kissed her forehead and walked out; casting a silencing charm on the upstairs so Draco and Scorpius wouldn't be bothered. I quickly changed into my night gown and got in bed. I couldn't help but think about my future as I pulled up the covers and closed my eyes.

**_A/N: Okay, i hope you like it so far. I will try to update weekly but maybe not. I promise that i will not drop off the face of the earth and abandon this. I also have two other stories I'm working on. One is Draco and a made up Muggle. The other is a Twilight fic. I love both, so don't hate on either of my fandoms. I hope you enjoy. BTW, I love the reviews I've already gotten and all your support so far. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Wait, what's this? Is she... Updating! Finally! Okay, so I was busy with family vacations, school starting, and I had a major case of writers block. Thanks to a very nice girl on this site, i was able to continue. She helped me and i was overcome by a stroke of artistic brilliance. Okay, you'll probably all hate me after this chapter, so I'll just get it over with. Enjoy! _**

I snapped open my eyes, sweaty and breathing heavily. The dream I woke up from was the strangest thing. Did Draco really feel that way about Leslie and I. I walked downstairs to see him cooking breakfast.

"Hey," he began, "I thought you might like some help." He smiled his crooked smile at me. I hoped I wasn't blushing when I quietly thanked him. I rushed upstairs and got Leslie up and dressed.

"Would you mind if I talked to you for a second, Draco?" I asked as I got Leslie her medicine.

"No problem," he said, setting the food on the table. "What's up?" he asked as I lead him into the other room.

"I was wondering if maybe I could get your stuff for you. I haven't been out of the house except to go to the hospital with Leslie; I'm starting to get a little stir crazy." I bit my lip and looked down. I couldn't look into his eyes after my dream about him.

"No problem," he looked a little confused but the feeling flickered away as soon as it appeared. "Here's my address and what I need. My mom will be there, but I already called her and let her know. She shouldn't ask many questions, but if she does just make an excuse and get out of there." He patted my shoulder, took Leslie, and walked out. I apparated to his address quickly. Everything went black before I got there.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" I opened my eyes to a figure leaning over me, and I recognized her immediately, Narcissa Malfoy. I recoiled and scooted back until I hit a wall. I stared up at her with fearful eyes and I couldn't help but whimper a little when my head hit the brick. "It's okay," she assured me. "I didn't mean to scare you." I let her help me up; though once I was up I collapsed in her arms, sobbing. She patted my hair and rubbed my back until I calmed down a little. She led me to a large sitting chair and sat me down. "Stay here," she told me, and she walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled as she entered the room again, holding Draco's stuff. "I don't know what happened." I felt so ashamed, just bawling like that in her arms.

"It's fine. You have a hard life, many hardships. It's only expected. Draco told me everything already, and I would do the same as you. If something ever happened to Draco, I wouldn't be able to go a day without crying. A grandchild is just the same." I nodded and she smiled at me. I wondered what my mom would think when she found out. First I would have to give her memory back, since I hadn't had the time yet.

"I want you to meet her," I blurted out. _Stupid_, I thought. Why don't I think before I say things? I thought she would gasp in horror and send me away as fast as possible. The Malfoys hate Muggles, and they hate Mudbloods more. I am a Mudblood, I'm sure it disgusts all of them to think their blood is mixed with mine. To my surprise, she smiled at me, true joy in her eyes.

"You could use help carrying things anyway, I'll come right now!" she exclaimed. She quickly stacked many of his things in her arms, giving me only a couple things. She grabbed my hand and I apparated into my apartment, not fainting this time.

As soon as I got there, I dropped his things and took off running. I found them in the living room, and I quickly took Leslie off the floor and kissed her cheeks. "Seizures?" I asked him, in between my kisses.

"Well, you were gone 2 hours and she had 3, so better." He stood and, before I could stop myself, I hugged him. The only thing that stopped me from kissing him was Leslie, who began seizing right after I hugged him. "The three were all in the first hour too, so there was an hour with none," he mumbled. I held Leslie and I let the tears streak down my cheeks, just as the fall down hers too.

"Mother," Draco's voice was soft, he walked across the room and I looked up at him.

"I cannot imagine the pain you must feel, sweetheart." She ran out of the room, but I was still able to see the tears on her face, still flowing. As soon as Leslie was done, I wiped our tears and Draco hugged me. Not a side hug or a friend hug or even a sympathy hug, this was full of passion. I pulled away and went to look for Mrs. Malfoy.

"Narcissa," I called. She stood from a chair and came to hug me. "It's fine, it really is. She's better today. Normally those last about 15 minutes. Right Leslie?" I tapped Leslie on the nose and she giggled. "All better, really. You can hold her, if you want." I smiled at her, and hoped neither of them would object.

"She won't do that again, right? She asked me, worry in her eyes.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. "Her medicine, I forgot it! Pardon my language," I ran off to the kitchen with Leslie safe in my arms and got out the bottle. After I get her medicine to her, I returned to Narcissa. "I'm sorry, she needs to take it. Not that it helps," I mumbled.

"Not a problem," she said nonchalantly. "May I hold her now?" she held out her arms and I tentatively placed Leslie in them. I half-expected Leslie to start crying, or to squirm around uncomfortably, but she didn't. As soon as she was fully in her arms, Leslie wrapped her arms around Narcissa's neck and kissed her cheek before burying her face in Narcissa's hair. Mrs. Malfoy looked surprised at first, but she wrapped her arms around her and kissed her cheek too. She smiled as Leslie pulled away and started reaching for me again. I grabbed her and she hugged me too.

"She's such an angel," Narcissa sighed. "I must be leaving," she hugged me and patted Draco's shoulder. She hugged Scorpius, then she quickly apparated away.

"That was an adventure," he sighed. He picked up Scorpius and what happened next shocked me.

"I want momma!" Scorpius shouted, and he reached for me. "Momma!" Draco tried to tell him his mom wasn't here, but Scorpius wouldn't listen. I took him, hoping that it might help a little. "Momma," he sighed, the second I was holding him. I hugged him but I shot a confused look at Draco before he shrugged and picked up Leslie.

"Nap time," I said to them. Scorpius just frowned and Leslie did nothing. We switched babies and I went up to Leslie's room. She started seizing once we were in her room, and I couldn't help but think if she had been trying to hold it back. I cradled her and began to change her while she still seized. When she was done, I was done changing her. She hated being changed, so I guess it was okay. I placed her in her crib and kissed her forehead. I held her hand and sung a lullaby while she fell asleep. As soon as she was, went to my room and collapsed on the bed.

"Hermione," there was a knock on the door. "May I come in?" he asked.

"Sure," I answered and he opened the door as I sat up. He sat down beside me on the bed and pulled me into a side hug.

"I'm sorry you have to go through all the shit that you do every day." He smoothed my hair down a little and looked me in the eyes.

"It's not your fault," I mumbled, looking down. His eyes were so deep, and special. They made me feel dizzy.

He grabbed my chin and I was forced to look into those beautiful grey eyes. I almost fainted right there, but I held myself up. My breathing grew shallow and my heart beat faster and louder. I hoped me couldn't tell, if he could it would be embarrassing. He leaned closer to me and I could feel his breath on my face. He moved his hands so they were on either side of my head before moving in closer. His lips were millimeters away from mine and I craned my neck, asking for it. I closed my eyes and I gasped when his lips touched mine. My hands flew up and I gripped his hair, pulling him closer. His lips moved against mine, and I needed to be closer to him. His mouth tasted like peppermints and chocolate. I sat on his lap and he moved his body against mine. I kissed him for a long time before he pulled away and began kissing my neck. I gasped for breath as he kissed down my neck and on my shoulder. Once I had enough breath, I pulled his face back to mine. We went through this cycle, and I could feel him growing hard underneath me. One thing kept me from taking off my clothing, and that was that there were two children in the apartment. I could tell he was struggling too. I pulled myself as close to him as possible and just as I almost lost it, I heard a cry from downstairs.

"Momma?" It was Scorpius. Why he called me mum I don't understand. I pulled away from Draco and kissed his lips softly one more time. I walked downstairs and Scorpius stopped crying the minute he saw me. He reached up and I grabbed him, swinging him into my arms. "Momma," he sighed.

"You're so silly, Scorp. I'm not your mum." I laughed and kissed his hair. He was almost three, what was I supposed to do? When he was old enough, he would think of me either as a mother or an aunt. It made me wonder, would I ever actually be his mother? Would Draco ever agree to that? I didn't notice that I had stopped moving before I felt a tug on my hair.

"Hungry, momma, hungry," Scorpius needed food. I was about to feed him, when I heard Leslie scream from her room.

**_A/N: You guys probably hate me right now! This took me about one day, because of that writers block. I will update more often now, the next chapter is already started! Yay! Until next time..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Okay, this chapter has something special in it! Okay, So here's what's gonna happen. I will mostly update on weekends, but if I update on a weeknight, don't be expecting it every time. This chapter gives a taste of how dangerous Leslie's condition really is. So, enjoy! _**

_One month later_

I stood in the hospital room, crying onto Draco's shoulder. I couldn't look at my little girl with all those wires on her. She even had a respirator, the whole package. After the day that I heard her scream the loudest she ever had, Draco rushed down to tell me she wasn't breathing. I rushed her to the hospital only to be told that a seizure had caused part of one of her lungs to almost collapse, and that scream was the wind being knocked out of her.

"Ms. Granger," the doctor called my name. "I'm afraid the only thing we can try is surgery to put a new lung in. This is a very dangerous procedure as the lung might not even work. We need to check with you first." I nodded, not being able to speak.

"Yes," Draco spoke for me. "We want the surgery; do anything you can to keep her alive for as long as possible."

"I'm afraid we need Ms. Granger to say that herself," the doctor protested.

"I am her father. I have as much business in this as Hermione does." He tensed and I sobbed harder, hearing him declare her as his daughter. "No daughter of mine will go without a fight," he mumbled, as the doctor left the room.

"Mummy, it okay," Scorpius hugged my leg and I picked him up. "It okay, don't cry." I dried my tears just for him because he didn't want to see me cry. For a boy who wasn't related to me at all, he sure loved me. I cradled him for a while until he fell asleep. I put him in a chair so he could sleep, before walking over to Draco.

"Draco, about that night—" I began, slowly.

"It was nothing," he cut me off and crossed his arms. Things had been tense between us since we kissed. I knew he felt what I felt, but I wasn't sure what it was. It made me feel nauseous and I rarely ate anything. Partially because of Leslie, partially because of him, and I didn't know what to do. The whole situation made me nervous.

"We must confront this issue," I pressed. He did not answer, but I turned away a little. "This isn't something you can just shake off. It was something, and you know that. I know you can feel what I feel, don't deny it. Just tell me, do you even care about me? About us?" I asked, moving so I was looking him straight in the eye. His eyes still made me dizzy, but I pushed past it.

"I don't know," he sighed, after a few minutes. "I can't think straight, please don't push this on me."

"Do you know what day it is?" I asked him. Hopefully he did, but I didn't hold him to it. He obviously didn't have a girlfriend, so he probably didn't know.

"Wednesday? The third quarter moon is today, by the way," he looked confused, but proud once he knew the moon phase.

"Yes," I nodded slowly. "Wednesday the…." The looked confused for a few minutes, and then recognition appeared on his features.

"14th," he sighed, "Valentine's Day, dammit" he frowned. "And you're a girl, so you like Valentine's Day… Fuck me," he fidgeted his feet before looking up at the ceiling.

"Don't worry," I assured him. "I wasn't expecting anything. The only years I got something were 4th, 5th, and 6th year, from Ron. Never got anything before or after then." I smiled at him and walked over to Leslie. "She's gotten something every year, because I love her." I rubbed her hair, and kissed her forehead.

"Hermione," he paused. I turned around to look at him. "I did get you something," he mumbled. He searched his pocket and pulled out two small, black boxes. He gave them to me and I saw they had names on them. One read Hermione, the other read Leslie. I gasped and looked up at him.

"You really didn't have to," I whispered, walking over to the other chair. He followed me and stood beside me as I sat down. I opened the box for Leslie first, and I gasped again as I saw what was inside. It was a silver necklace, with a charm that said Leslie hanging off of the end. There was also a locket hanging next to it and I opened it. It had a picture of him and Scorpius on one side, and me on the other. I smiled and walked over to Leslie to put it on her neck. "Happy birthday, angel," I told her and kissed her forehead. I walked back to the chair and opened mine. The tears that I had been trying so desperately to hold back started streaming down my cheeks. I smiled at the necklace I had gotten. It was exactly like Leslie's, but it said Hermione instead. I opened the locket and there was a picture of Draco and Scorpius in it, and a picture of Leslie. I was sobbing now.

"Hermione, I wanted you to know that I care about you two more than I ever have." He leaned down and kissed my tear-covered cheek. I turned my head quickly and he froze, his face centimeters from mine. I pressed my lips to his as fast as possible and he had no hesitation in kissing me back. He grabbed my lower lip between his teeth, and I gasped before continuing to kiss him. I opened my mouth to breathe him in, and he took advantage of that. His tongue entered my mouth and pushed against mine. I pulled away and rested my head on the chair and smiled as I caught my breath.

"Draco, thank you for the gifts," I whispered, once I caught my breath. "They mean a lot to me." I fastened my necklace around my neck and looked up at him. He didn't look mad, or sad, he was content. I could see stars in his eyes, and he was obviously thinking.

"Ms. Granger," the doctor entered the room and I couldn't help sighing. "We are ready for the surgery." He began to wheel out her bed and I followed. "This could take up to 12 hours, you should go home and get some rest. She'll be in the same room. We won't wake her up until you get there. Go home," he wheeled her through the doors and I couldn't follow anymore.

I started crying again and walked back to the room. "Come on," I sighed, "we're going home." I carefully picked up Scorpius, and we flooed to my apartment. I gave Scorpius to Draco as soon as we got there and walked up to my room. Draco tried to talk to me but I slammed the door and he walked away. I collapsed on my bed again and cried. I cried for a long time, I lost track of time. Eventually, there were no more tears. I just lay on my bed, curled up in a ball.

"Hermione, this will stop now." It was Draco; he slammed the door behind him. "I took Scorpius to my mother's so we can talk this out." He sat beside me on the bed.

"No," I mumbled, and my voice cracked. "It's fine, I just miss her." I sniffed and buried my face in a pillow.

"It's been five hours, Hermione. That's too long to mourn over someone who will be looking at you in seven hours! Dammit, Hermione, talk to me!" he slammed his fist down on the mattress and I looked up at him, the tears coming back. "This isn't healthy! It worries me!" his eyes filled with tears as mine spilled over. I pulled him down and pressed my face to his chest. My tears were probably staining his shirt, but I didn't care. I could feel something in my gut, but I didn't know what it was. It told me to kiss him, so I did. I lifted my head and looked into his eyes, and I kissed him. He pushed against me with his lips and he rolled so I was on top of him. The feeling in my gut moved lower, and it tingled as it moved down. I could feel him growing hard beneath me, and I found that I wanted him. I wanted every part of him, because I loved him. Yes, I love him. I confirmed my thoughts and I knew that he wanted me too.

"Draco," I sighed as he started kissing my neck. I started to take off his shirt and he caught on to what I was thinking, helping me take it off of him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I opened my eyes and looked to Draco, who was still sleeping beside me. I sighed and brushed his hair out of his eyes. Deciding I should go get Scorpius, I got dressed and wrote a note for Draco. _I left to get Scorpius and we will be at the hospital._ I flooed to Malfoy Manor and got Scorpius before hugging Narcissa, we talked for a while.

"I must get to the hospital, then" I told her and flooed to the hospital.

"Mummy, you look different." Scorpius told me. "Red cheeks, happier face, you happy." He smiled. I felt that his mother might be Luna, but Draco wouldn't do that to her. Would he?

I laughed, "I am happy, silly. We get to see Leslie today!" I tapped his nose and walked to her room. She was in her bed, still asleep. I put Scorpius in the chair and he smiled up at me. "I request that we wait until her father gets here to wake her up. I'm sure all of us want that." The doctor nodded and let the room. I stood next to Leslie, kissing her cheeks and stroking her hair. I heard the door open and Draco walked to my side, wrapping his arm around my waist. I smiled up at him as the doctor walked in.

"The surgery was successful, and we must wake her up now. She will still have her respirator but, if you choose, we may attempt to remove it." He walked over and turned the dial on the drip that was connected to her hand. "She should wake up soon," he mumbled, and moved out of the way. I walked over to her and stroked her hair for a few minutes.

Her eyelids fluttered and I gasped, tears overflowing. I had cried a lot since she was born. She opened her eyes and looked straight up at me. "Leslie, baby, can you hear me?" she nodded and I leaned down to hug her. She coughed, choking a little. "Could you remove the tube, please?" I asked. The doctor told us we would have to leave the room for a minute and he would get us. So we left, and we came back when he told us to.

"Leslie, do you like your new necklace?" Draco asked her. She looked at it and nodded. "Yesterday was Valentine's day. Your mum and I bought it for you."

She hugged him, and I heard her whisper something. "Love," she sighed. It was so quiet and so jumbled among other sounds, but I smiled and looked into her big, grey eyes. She gasped and her body went stiff, then it jerked. Draco slowly lowered her onto her bed, and he walked to a chair. I swore that I saw him crying.

_**A/N: Alright! I'm sorry! She's alive though, right? Okay, Don't expect anything until Friday. I love writing but there's this thing called work that needs to happen. To get money! For computers! To write! And Wi-fi! So I can post them! Anyway, I have an audition tomorrow! Wish me luck! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: I'm sorry it took me forever. A lot of stuff happens in this chapter and you may or may not know what is going on. If you guess it, DON'T SPOIL IT FOR OTHER READERS BECAUSE IT WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I am already partially through the next chapter so yeah. I have big plans for this story and the next 5 chapters or more will be en emotional high and then the next couple after that will be sad and you might even cry. I know I cry when I think about it. So, I'll let you read. _**

_Two weeks later_

We were back home with Leslie a few days after she woke up from her coma. Scorpius and Leslie played a lot and he took over for me sometimes when she had a seizure. Draco did too, and we even had shifts. Scorpius slept in the same room with her and he took the night shift, he volunteered to and threw a fit when we first said no. Then I got up early and took the morning shift, until noon. At noon, Draco took her and he stayed up late. Draco and I got at least six hours together, we slept three and we did other things for three. That was when Scorpius watched her. Nobody but Scorpius got much sleep, because he slept in the day. Luckily, there are spells for that. Leslie and I had been using those for a long time.

"Hermione," Draco mumbled. I rolled over and he was still sleeping. I giggled quietly as he continued. "Don't cry, I love you," He rolled over and threw his arm over me, and I snuggled under his arm. My alarm clock went off then and he was back to his old self. "Turn that blasted device off," Draco mumbled, fully awake now.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Malfoy." I reached over and turned it off and got straight out of bed. I quickly changed into a tank top and some shorts before making my side of the bed and rushing to Leslie's room.

"Mummy!" Scorpius jumped up and grabbed my leg. I scooped him up and carried him up to his crib. His crib was in Leslie's bedroom, we moved it a couple weeks ago. "Leslie better," he whispered as I lay him down. "Only four," he sighed and closed his eyes. I quietly lifted Leslie and took her out of the room.

Leslie hugged me as I carried her downstairs, her hands pulling my hair lightly. "How about some breakfast?" I asked her as I set her in a chair. I quickly made some pancakes and fed her before eating mine while she had a seizure. I scooped her up after I finished eating and I carried her to our chair. It was the biggest, most comfortable chair in the shop. I set her on my lap and held her petite body in my arms before pulling back only a little. I grabbed the brush we kept on the table next to the chair and began to brush her hair. She loved it when I brushed it and I did too. Her hair was better than mine was when I was her age. My hair was always frizzy and curly at the same time, and my hair is a plain brown color. Her hair is the blonde of the Malfoy family, and it was curled in beautiful ringlets that were always smooth instead of my frizzy hair.

The bell for the door rang just as I finished braiding a section of her hair across the front of her head. That was my favorite style for her. I softly picked her up in my arms and walked towards the main room.

"'Mione," the familiar voice sighed. "Remember me?" he pulled me into a hug with Leslie between us. I felt her stiffen and I pulled back.

"Ron," I began. "Meet Leslie, my daughter." I kissed her head and turned her to face him but she resisted me and buried her face in my hair. "She's almost four years old. I guess she's shy," I shifted her to one arm and shook his hand. "What brings you here?"

He stared at Leslie and didn't stop until I shook him and asked my question again. "I just wanted to drop by and say hi. I didn't know you had a daughter," he patted my shoulder. "I see you're doing okay. I'm still single, and the witches love me," he trailed off.

"Yes, about my daughter," I felt her stiffen for a quarter of a second before her body began to jerk. "I'm sorry," I mumbled and I rushed to the other room to put her in the chair we loved. I hurried back into the front room and Ron looked furious.

"Where is he?" he demanded, nostrils flared. He was breathing heavily and he grabbed my arm.

"Who?" I stuttered, gasping at his forcefulness. I tried to yank away but he held me tighter.

"WHERE IS DRACO!" he shouted. He made his grip even tighter and I screamed.

"You're hurting me!" I tried to pull away again but he only grabbed my other arm with his other hand and squeezed it as tight as the first.

"MAYBE I WOULDN'T HAVE TO IF YOU WERENT SUCH A SLUT! LESLIE IS DEFINITELY YOURS AND I'M SURE SCORPIUS IS TOO! MAYBE YOU SHOULD BUILD A WHOLE BIG HAPPY FAMILY WITH DRACO! I'M SURE HE HURTS YOU MORE THAT I AM RIGHT NOW! I HOPE YOU KNOW WHAT A PRAT HE IS! YOU MUCT BE OFF YOUR ROCKER TO LET HIM INTO YOUR HOUSE! HERMIONE, YOU ARE JUST A BIG—" I never heard what he was going to call me but he was thrown across the room by a man who wrapped his arms around me.

"This will take a bit of explaining for Scorpius to not use those words," Draco whispered in my ear. I turned towards the door as it chimed and I saw Ron walking away. "He won't come back any time soon." He helped me up and I stumbled to Leslie and hugged her, crying.

"That bad man won't ever hurt us again. My angel, I will always protect you. I love you, Leslie." Suddenly I felt a wave of nausea come over me and I quickly stood, running to the bathroom. I heard Draco behind me and he held back my hair as I threw up into the toilet. I got up and flushed the toilet, brushing my teeth before thanking Draco with a hug.

"What was that?" he asked me, shock on his face. "Why are you throwing up?" he patted my hair a little and I brushed it so it was smooth again.

"Maybe it was something in the pancakes, or I was just nervous. There are a lot of reasons people will throw up. My head hurts, I'm going to take some medicine." I walked out of the room and went to get some headache pills. After I took them, I decided I needed to get some lunch, and then Draco would take over. I made Leslie a grilled cheese sandwich for lunch, and I had one too.

"Hermione," Draco began, "Are you feeling okay? You seem extremely eager to eat, you're disregarding the fact that you just threw up less than an hour ago. Usually you don't want to eat after you've thrown up, I didn't when I got sick." He rubbed my arm as I stood up to take my plate to the sink.

"I'm just hungry," I shook him off of my arm and got Leslie's plate too. I cleaned them and he hugged me from behind as soon as I was done.

"You seem different," he sighed. "You've been crying a lot and you have been sleeping so much deeper than usual. You talk too," he chuckled while saying his last words.

I turned around in his arms so I could face him. "What kind of things do I say?" I asked him. I remembered what he had said that morning. So much had happened since then, I smiled at my memory.

"You talk about Scorpius and I, but mostly Leslie. You've also started to talk about someone new. Alaina Jane?" he looked a little concerned but definitely happy. I thought about why that name sounded so familiar to me.

_"Mommy! Daddy!" I shouted, running from my room and into the sitting room. I had just heard my parents get home from the doctor. My baby sister was just born, and I wanted to meet her. _

_"Hermione," my father picked me up and sighed, kissing my forehead. I looked around but I didn't see a baby. _

_"Where is Alaina?" I asked. Alaina was the name of the baby who was supposed to be there. _

_"Alaina isn't here," my mother began sobbing and my father whisked me off to my room. He quickly took my mind off of the baby and he listened to me talk about my books, which he usually never did. Later my parents explained to me how she was dead when she came out of my mom, so she wasn't ever going to be with us. I never knew what they really meant, but when I was older, I knew. I knew the baby had died. I knew that she wasn't there when I was little, and I wanted to bring her back. That was when I decided to name my daughter Alaina Jane. Alaina for the baby, Jane for my mom. _

When I was older I cried about it. My parents couldn't have a baby after that, she kept having miscarriages. When I was 10 she couldn't have kids at all anymore. Alaina died when I was four, almost five. That was six years for my parents of trying, and nothing happened for them. They haven't met Leslie yet. I don't want her to meet them because she's their only family member besides me. They were both only children and my grandparents on both sides are dead. Leslie and I are their only blood relatives.

"Hermione?" he shook me, "You've been silent for at least five minutes." he sighed and I sighed too. "You're crying again," he chuckled a little and I began sobbing when he pointed it out.

"Alaina was my sister. She died when she was born and I decided that I was going to name my daughter Alaina Jane. My mother's name is Jane and Alaina was the name of the girl. I wanted that, but I named her Leslie because of you, Melinda because of you. Leslie means from the grey meadow, and Melinda means mild, gentle, beautiful, and sweet." I choked on my breath and fell into Draco's arms. He rubbed my back and lifted me upstairs. He set me in the bed and I was asleep within seconds, I don't even remember him leaving the room.

_**A/N: What did you all think? So, Hermione is sad and I did make up Alaina because I like the name. So deal with it! There are some hints and if you have guessed, once again, DON'T BE A JERK THAT SPOILS STORIES FOR PEOPLE! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: So yeah. It's finally here! I'll let you read and I'll have a couple things to say at the end!_**

_Four weeks later_

"Hermione," Draco sighed. He had just held my hair back for me again. I was throwing up almost every day. "Go to the doctor, a wizard doctor." He checked his watch and helped me stand. He helped me brush my teeth. "I have to go to work, so I expect you to have gone to the doctor when I get back." He walked out of the bathroom with me.

"What about Leslie and Scorpius?" I asked. I couldn't just leave them alone at home.

"Take them with you," we were in the front room now and he kissed my lips softly before apparating away to work. I sighed and went to make Leslie and Scorpius breakfast. Last night Leslie slept in our room because I wasn't feeling well and I wanted her. I couldn't sleep either, so she helped me with that a little.

"Thank you, mummy," Scorpius thanked me with his mouth full. I playfully smacked his hand and he apologized after he swallowed. His manners were much better since he lived with me and he was very articulate for his age, probably because of me. I wondered if Leslie would be like that if she could talk. Leslie smiled at me and I cleaned up their dishes for them.

"I am going to the doctor, so you two will come with me. Okay?" they both nodded and I picked them up. I got the kids to the car and I began driving to St. Mungo's. I got to the department store and I got Leslie and Scorpius out of their car seats. I carried them both and I stepped through the windows of the department store it was located in.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The receptionist asked me, "Is Leslie okay, Ms. Granger?" she looked concerned.

"No, actually," I began, "I need a healer. Just for a checkup, I have been having some symptoms and I don't know what they are." I sighed and smiled at her. She stood and I immediately felt short again. I am only 5'5", and Draco is at least 6'1" give or take a few inches. That's almost a whole foot taller than me. This woman was probably 5'9" or a little taller.

"Would you like your children to be taken care of while you're at the doctor?" she asked, writing some stuff down on a sheet of paper. I nodded and she told me to follow her. She lead me to a room that looked like a daycare and I made sure Leslie and Scorpius would be okay before leaving. I followed her again and we went to a room. She hung the clipboard on the inside of the door and told me to sit on the couch. She told me that the doctor would be here soon, and to not go anywhere. I waited for less than a minute before there was a knock at the door and it opened.

"Hermione Granger," he sighed. "It's strange to see you without your daughter, where is she?" he asked me. "I am Healer Grimed, but you can call me Jules." He smiled and shook my hand. "What are your symptoms?" he looked at the clipboard before asking this.

"Well, the most noticeable is vomiting. When I smell certain things it makes me very nauseous, or it smells good. I also enjoy some foods I used to hate, and vice-versa. I feel a little bloated all the time and I have sleeping issues at night. I am very fatigued during the day and I nap a lot." I sighed and, after saying my symptoms out loud, I knew what was happening.

"Well, Mrs. Granger, it seems that only one test will be needed today." He smiled and pulled a machine from behind the curtains over to the bed. "Please lie down here," he hooked up the machine and got out a cream of some sort. "You're lucky you got me, because I like to do this the Muggle way. It is more exciting," he instructed me to pull my shirt up to the top of my stomach, and push my pants down a little. I knew what was coming.

"Please tell me what I think is happening is not happening," I sighed and I felt very happy but upset at the same time. He ignored me and told me that it might be cold. He rubbed the gel on my stomach and turned on the machine, turning the screen away from me. He put a weird device connected to the screen on my stomach and I knew what it was because I watched my mum do this when she was pregnant with Alaina.

"Yes," he sighed and turned the screen towards me. I saw a lot of static lines and a black spot with a whitish spot in the center. It looks to me like you're early in your 6th week, it's weird you didn't notice." He chuckled and turned to look at me.

"I can't have another baby," I whispered. "What if she ends up like Leslie? I can't deal with that again." My voice got louder and he put his hand on my shoulder. I immediately started crying, and he quickly took the gel off of my stomach so that I could sit up.

"Look at this," he changed the subject. "If you lift up your shirt, you might be showing. Come stand over here, so I can see it better. It seems early, but based off of your weight, I think it's possible." I walked over near him and lifted my shirt. He poked at my stomach a little and nodded. He took out a camera and took a photo, the picture instantly printing. He also got a picture of the baby in the ultrasound.

I asked him a few questions about the baby and what to do now. He told me to come back in two weeks with the baby's father so we could talk. I got an appointment and left with Scorpius and Leslie. I didn't tell them yet, I was in a daze until I got home. I put them both down for a nap and I sat in the living room looking at the pictures. I thought of all the possibilities of having this baby. I wasn't a killer; I wouldn't get rid of it, but what if it died? That was what worried me most. This baby could easily have the same condition as Leslie, and I couldn't deal with that, because I would then have two children that have seizures almost every hour.

Hours passed and I went through the motions of the afternoon. I got the kids up from their naps and fed them a small snack. I played with them, read to them, did Leslie's hair, and repeated until Draco finally got home. He made dinner for us all and I barely ate any, still overwhelmed from the day's events. He took over for me and I went up and curled into a ball on my left side, hugging my stomach. I did not cry and I did not smile. I just stared at the wall in front of me and thought. I let my thoughts go through my mind, not lingering on any, as I lie there.

I heard the door open and close, before the bed dipped behind me. I turned my head and Draco smiled, leaning over to kiss my lips. I smelled his favorite cologne and it made me smile for the first time since that afternoon. He pulled himself on top of me and kissed me deeply, throwing his tie onto the floor. I pushed him over and he rolled onto his back and I put my head on his stomach, turning so we were perpendicular to each other. Out of habit, he put his hand on my lower stomach, and I gasped.

"Draco," I sighed, "I went to the doctor today," I whispered. My voice trembled and he smiled.

"Will you be okay?" he asked, looking very concerned. "It's very unlikely for wizards to get sick, so it has to be something really bad."

"No," I whispered, "It won't be okay anymore." He frowned and sat up, pulling me into his lap.

"What do you mean?" he pondered, "You're worrying me."

"I'm pregnant, Draco!" I exclaimed. The tears that had been held back all day began to fall. "Can't you see? This baby will end up like Leslie, and I won't be able to do anything about it," I trailed off and he pulled my face to his shoulder, letting me cry on him.

"No, it will be okay, Hermione. This baby will not turn out like Leslie. Leslie is a one in a million chance. That will not happen." He stated.

"One in four, Draco," I mumbled. "I asked the healer, it's one in four. I carry one gene, and you carry one gene. If only me, or only you, pass on the gene, the baby will be a carrier. If neither of us does, the baby will not have it at all. But if both of us do, like we did with Leslie, that's how they'll end up. We have no control over whether or not they get the gene."

"How far along are you?" he asked, obviously trying to change the subject. I sighed lifted my shirt a little.

"Six weeks," I mumbled, and stood up. "The healer said I'm already showing, because I'm so petite. He took photos," I got them off of the dresser, walked back to the bed, and sat down. He scooted so that he was behind me, and I showed him the picture of my stomach. "He wants to do this every time we go, so I can see the external progress." I flipped the picture and showed him the ultrasound.

"What's that?" he asked. "Where's the baby?"

I pointed to the black area with the white inside of it. "That's the baby right now, Draco." I turned back and he had tears in his eyes.

"This will be the first pregnancy I've experienced, so you'll have to give me crash course." He chuckled and I smiled up at him.

"I have to get in the habit of sleeping on my left side, because it's safer for the baby in the later months that way. It's better to eat small snacks during the day to help control morning sickness, because it's worse on an empty stomach. The baby might be premature, because Leslie was so it might be a pattern, so be prepared. I should honor my cravings unless they're unhealthy for me or the baby. No alcohol, cigarettes, or any kind of drugs around me. Also, if we had a cat, I wouldn't be able to take out the litter." I smiled up at him slightly and sighed.

"Why are you such a good mother, Hermione?" he asked and I frowned slightly.

"I'm not," I mumbled. "If I was, Leslie wouldn't have seizures and I wouldn't be having another kid."

"You know none of that is your fault," he frowned back at me and I felt bad.

"We could've used a contraceptive spell, or even a condom, when we had sex the first time. That was obviously enough to get Leslie."

"You're blowing this out of proportion and I'm not going to let you talk like this." He rolled over, turned off the light and threw his arm over me. I rolled onto my left side and snuggled closer into him. He wrapped his arms around my stomach and I placed mine over his. I stared into the darkness before sleep overtook me, I didn't even care that we were both still in normal clothing.

_**A/N: I HAVE QUESTIONS! Please give me some help! Should the baby be a boy or a girl? Please tell me in your reviews what you think! Also, if you can, tell me a name you would like for the baby! Gender will take a shorter time, so that we be majority. When I reveal the name, I will mention who came up with the name! I reall wanna include you guys! Thanks! **_


End file.
